Horror Movie Night
by Maknatuna
Summary: The first story from the series 'How To Hug Your Angel'. Cas is terrified of snakes. What will happen when Dean makes him watch 'Anaconda?


**Horror Movie Night**

After his fall Cas had noticed that he hated snakes. No, not hated, he was terrified of them. He never understood when or where this dreadful feeling of panic came from, but one day when Dean and he were watching animal planet channel and a giant python strangled its prey, the ex-angel knew snakes were the last things on earth he would ever want to meet face to face. The angel did his best to hide nervousness but Dean's all-seeing eye had caught a slight fidgeting and a paled face. And that was when the evil plan began to ripe in older Winchester's mind….

Sam had gone on a date with a pretty red head and he informed his brother that he probably would not come back that night. Bobby was gone to the neighboring state to help his friend with ghouls. That meant Dean and Cas were alone and had plenty of free time. There was nothing to do, so the hunter and the ex-angel decided to watch a movie that Dean had picked.

Dean grabbed some beers from the fridge, turned the lights off and settled on the couch. "Come on, Cas. Come here and relax," he told the ex-angel who was looking through a small window.

Cas turned around and walked over to the couch. He gladly accepted a cold beer from his friend and took a swig. "What movie is it, Dean?" he asked curiously.

"You'll see," Dean replied with a mysterious tone, but Castiel caught smirking notes in the voice and he did not like it. "Alright," he just shrugged and stared at TV.

Everything was well until the expedition in jungles encountered a gigantic anaconda. Castiel splattered his beer all over his shirt and jeans and almost choked in coughing.

"Are you alright there?" Dean looked at him and could not stop himself from grinning ear to ear.

"Yes…" Castiel hissed. "I'm fine."

"Alright, let's watch the movie." Again that snickering tone.

As the movie continued and the events got more dramatic and intense, Castiel's face went from light pink to grey, and finally to white as a chalk. He gulped loudly and tightened his grip around the empty beer bottle. His knuckles went white.

Dean pretended that he did not notice how frightened his friend was. The hunter was trying his best not to burst into a roaring laughter. Dean knew that he was acting like an asshole but he was having too much fun and did not want to stop it. His eyes glistened with a mischievous spark, which meant that another idea had struck the Winchester's mind.

Dean took an insinuating glance at Castiel who was trembling slightly and grinned to himself. The hunter's right hand slid towards Castiel and like a snake wrapped around his waist.

That was the last straw and the ex-angel jumped from the couch shrieking deafeningly. Without much thinking he brought the beer bottle down at whatever it was.

Loud cursing and yelling filled the room. "You son of a bitch! I was just joking!" Dean was doubled over, grabbing his hand and groaning in pain.

"Serves you right, Dean!" Castiel still looked scared shitless.

Dean did not answer just looked at his hand. Thanks God, there was nothing serious. Not even a cut. Probably he would get only a big bruise.

Castiel put the empty bottle on the carpet and kneeled in front of Dean. "Let me see your hand, Dean."

The hunter did not resist and the ex-angel carefully examined his friend's hand. "No bones are broken. I think you have no serious injuries," he said calmly.

"Thanks, feathery ass," Dean grunted.

"I am sorry. I did not want to hurt you." Castiel lowered his gaze feeling bad.

"It's alright. I was a dick too. I knew you were scared of snakes and still did it on purpose. So, I guess , I'm sorry too." Dean rubbed his hand.

Castiel nodded smiling and stood up. He went to TV and turned it off. As he looked at Dean his face changed. "Dean, promise me one thing, please?" he said pitifully.

The tone made the hunter look up at his friend. "Yeah, what is it, Cas?"

"No more snakes, please?" the ex-angel gave him the puppy eyes.

Dean did not know what to do at felt his heart drop seeing Castiel's pleading eyes and the hunter smiled gently. "Come here," Dean stood up and opened his arms in an inviting hug. "I promise, no more snakes," he patted Castiel's back soothingly as the ex-angel buried his face into his shoulder and sighed happily.

Dean smiled cheekily to himself. Hugging Castiel felt really nice and he was ready to try other plans too if they would give him more chances to hold his angel more often. After all, he had promised only 'No Snakes' to Castiel and that did not mean he could not try other ways.

**The End**


End file.
